1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new amino-alcohol derivatives having .alpha.- and .beta.-adrenergic receptor blocking activity or activity of increasing the blood flow of certain organs and processes for the production thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In anti-hypertensive therapy, it is known to use peripheral vasodilators which act to increase the blood flow of certain organs by relaxing arterial smooth muscles to decrease peripheral resistance and blood pressure. [N. Kaplan, Clinical Hypertension 125 (1973)]. For example, as described in the Merck Index (Ninth Edition) nylidrin (4-hydroxy-.alpha.-[1-[(1-methyl-3-phenylpropyl)amino]ethyl]benzene methanol) ##STR1## is known as a peripheral vasodilator.
It is also known that .alpha.-adrenergic receptor blocking drugs promote vasodilation by inhibiting the stimulation of .alpha.-receptor sites on vascular smooth muscle or myocardial muscle membrane, which produce arteriolar or venular constriction. Compounds which exhibit .alpha.-adrenergic receptor blocking activity include phenoxybenzamine (N-(2-chloroethyl)-N-(1-methyl)-2-phenoxyethyl)benzenemethanamine) and phentolamine (3-[[4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl)methyl](4-methylphenyl)amino]phenol). [J. Laragh, Hypertension Manual 908 (1973)]. The structure of phenoxybenzamine is shown below. ##STR2## In addition, the antihypertensive effects of .beta.-adrenergic blocking-agents are known to include decrease in cardiac rate and in myocardial contractibility notwithstanding their mild promotion of vasoconstriction. [Frohlich, The Use of Beta-Adrenergic Blockade on Hypertension, Hypertension: Mechanisms and Management 333 (G. Oresti et al ed. 1973)]. As described in the Merck Index (Ninth Edition), .beta.-adrenergic blocking drugs include propranolol (1-(isopropylamino)-3-(1-naphthyloxy)-2-propanol) depicted below. ##STR3##
While the above compounds exhibit good pharmacological activity, compounds useful to treat cardiovascular disease and the like are always in demand. To this end, the inventors have discovered new compounds which exhibit good pharmacological activity.